saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
When Ultor Ruled The World
A alternate timeline accidentally created when the leader of the Saints, Pierce, and Johnny Gat went back in time and accidentally left a number of advanced weapons in the changing rooms of an Ultor Unlimited clothing store. History Main Timeline 2029-The Boss, Johnny Gat, and Pierce go back in time while drunk as part of the celebration of the seventh anniversary of the fall of the Zin Empire. WURtW Timeline May 12th 1984- The time travelers visit the first Ultor Unlimited store. They decide to try on some of the clothing than walk out of the store leaving a Z9 Handcannon, Renegade Mark 2 Rail Pistol, and a Xenoblaster in their wake, Rather than go back for the weapons they seize Vice 8s and NR3s from a pawn shop they pass and continue back to their time machine, returning to their home timeline just moments before the alterations in history they caused would have trapped them in the WURtW Timeline. 1992-Ultor manages to reverse engineer the weapons left behind, mass produces new designs based on the technology and enters the military market. 1995-Ultor has become the largest supplier of advanced military hardware on Earth though a number of companies have begun producing energy weapons, and rail weaponry of their own August 29th 1997-Ultor seizes control of the United States and many other nations than declares a campaign to unite the world under its rule. Many family's including that of the future leader of the saints flee to the United Kingdom which is among the militarily strongest of the nations fighting Ultor's rule. 1999-The Third Street Saints are formed as a Resistance group dedicated to driving Ultor from its capital city of Stillwater. The Leaders are Benjamin King, Julius Little, and Dexter Jackson. 2001- The Saints continue a series of guerrilla raids on Ultor. After arguing against a raid planned by Julius and Dex on a new Ultor weapons lab on the edge of the city Benjamin King and his loyalists leave to form their own resistance group which they name the Vice Kings. The Saints launch the raid planned by Dex and Julius which turns into a disaster. Johhny Gat, and Troy Bradshaw join the Saints. 2002-Aisha, secretly a agent of the Vice Kings, becomes an Ultor supported superstar. July 25th, 2004-The last nations continuing to fight against Ultor surrender. Many disgruntled former soldiers or intelligence operatives of these nations travel to the former US hoping to strike at Ultor's heart, including the future leader of the Saints and Asha. 2005-2006-Asha and the future leader of the Saints join the Saints. The Saints, aided by the Vice Kings, launch a major offensive leading to what becomes known as the first of the Saints-Ultor Wars Seemingly on the verge of driving Ultor from Stillwater the rebels are betrayed by Julius Little and Dex. The future leader of the Saints is knocked into a coma and placed in a hospital secretly controlled by the Vice Kings. The Saints are devastated but the Vice Kings and some Saint remnants led by Asha, Johhny Gat, and Troy Bradshaw fight on. 2008- Benjamin King decides that fighting Ultor in Stillwater is currently hopeless. He shifts most of the Vice Kings organization to Steelport to carry on the fight on better ground. A handful of the Kings, including Tanya and Aisha, refuse the order and join the Third Street Saints. 2009-Former wrestler Roddy Piper joins the Saints seeking vengence against Ultor for ending his career. Keith David and Matt Miller join the Vice Kings, while Burt Relyonds Apirl 19th 2011-The future leader of the Saints awakens from his coma just in time to fight his way to freedom as Ultor raids the hospital he is in. April 21st 2011-The future leader of the Saints rescues Johhny Gat from trial on charges of mass murder, treason, and terrorism. 2011-2013-The second of the Saints-Ultor Wars. The Saints new leader launches a series of campaigns that end with Ultor being driven from Stilwater. The Saints gain many new allies, including Shaundi and Tera but mourn the loss of Aisha who was killed after Ultor intercepted a message sent to Johnny Gat by her. The Saints also seize an industrial and financial base to support the newly independent city of Stillwater. Ultor, under siege by rebel groups around the world can't afford to spare the troops to reoccupy the city. Julius Little is killed and Dex becomes the Leader of Ultor. 2014-Benjamin King discovers a plot by Ultor to construct a WMD in Steelport and deploy it against Stillwater. The Leader of the Saints personally leads an expeditionary force to Steelport, leaving Troy Bradshaw and Asha in command of Stillwater. Johhny Gat is believed to be killed during the botched airdrop into the city. The bulk of the third Saints-Ultor War is fought in Steelport. In the end the Vice Kings and Burt Reynolds' forces merge with the Saints and the gain many other allies such as Angel, Oleg, Kenize, and the DeWynters sisters. Ultor is driven from Steelport. 2019-2024 The Saints prevent the launch of an ICBM targeted on Stillwater then launch a full scale assault on Washington DC. This fourth Saints-Ultor War is interrupted by the invasion of Earth by the Zin Empire. In the end the Zin are repelled but Ultor suffers devastating losses. This combined with the heroism of the Saints during the invasion leads to mass revolts world wide. 2025-2029 The fifth and final Saints-Ultor War. In many ways this is just a continuation of the fourth war and ends with the complete collapse of Ultor with the Leader of the Saints becoming the first elected President of the United States in over 30 years. Oleg becomes leader of Russia, and Asha becomes the Prime Minster of Great Britain. Dex is killed in the war's final battle.